Phineas e Ferb: Último Dia de Verão
|original = Last Day of Summer |imagem= Phineas e Ferb Último Dia de Verão Imagem 2385.jpg |legenda= |temporada=4 |produçao= 436/437Last Day of Summer - Part 1 | Last Day of Summer - Part 2 | Disney XD Press |transmissao=222 |nt=48 |historia= Dani Vetere Scott Peterson Jim Bernstein Martin Olson |escritor= |storyboards= |es= Aliki Theofilopoulos Bernie Petterson Calvin Suggs John Mathot Joshua Pruett Kaz Kim Roberson Mike Diederich |diretor= Sue Perrotto Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Directors": Russell Calabrese Derek Thompson |br= 21 de Junho de 2015 |eua= 12 de Junho de 2015 |xdbr= 26 de Julho de 2015 |xdeua= 12 de Junho de 2015 |internacional= 02 de Março de 2015 (Filipinas) }} " " é o final de Phineas e Ferb e o 48º episódio da 4ª Temporada. Estreou em 12 de Junho de 2015 nos Estados Unidos, simultaneamente no Disney Channel e Disney XD, e foi precedido de uma maratona de 73 horas com todos os episódios da série e o filme, exibida somente no Disney XD.[Last Days of Summer Marathon - Phineas and Ferb Wiki No Brasil, o final foi exibido no Disney Channel em 21 de Junho de 2015, às 20:00hrs. E durante todo o mês de Junho, para promover o lançamento do episódio aqui e na América Latina, foi exibido o Perry-calipsis, que contava com maratonas diárias no canal e novos episódios aos fins de semana. O anúncio do final da série foi feito em 7 de Maio de 2015, pelos criadores Dan Povenmire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Foi revelado ainda que durante o Outono (do Hemisfério Norte), ocorrerá a estreia de um episódio standalone chamado "The O.W.C.A. Files" (em tradução livre, Os Arquivos da O.S.U.S.B.), que deverá focar apenas em Perry, Doofenshmirtz, e os agentes da O.S.U.S.B..Anúncio do final da série, de 7 de Maio de 2015 Sinopse O verão está prestes a acabar, e Candace terá uma última chance para pegar seus irmãos. Mas ao falhar, ela terá a oportunidade após usar o Refaz-Inator, invento criado pelo Dr. Doofenshmirtz que faz com que o tempo retroceda. Isso vai causar diversas alterações no tempo e espaço, encurtando os dias e até mesmo fazendo com que seus irmãos desapareçam. Enredo Parte 1 A cena se abre na manhã do último dia de verão, com Phineas e Ferb batendo na porta da casa de seus amigos com pranchas à jato convidando-os para aproveitar o dia, enquanto Phineas canta Tem Que Ter Mais Diversão. Quando o grupo se reúne no quintal, Candace acorda com seu mau humor habitual e determinada a dedurar seus irmãos. Por descuido, ela pisa num patins e num skate e cai da escada. Chateada, Candace pergunta porque existem tantos objetos com rodinhas soltos pela casa. No quintal, Phineas explica que, como é o último dia do verão, eles estão começando cedo para não perder nenhum segundo. Antes de Isabella lembrar do primeiro dia do verão, Baljeet se mostra animado demais com o fato das aulas estarem se aproximando. Em seguida, Phineas diz que está pensando em um grand finale para o último dia das férias e com isso Ferb apresenta um projeto genial. Enquanto os meninos começam a construção da grande ideia, Perry entra em seu covil para receber sua última missão do verão. Segurando cordas, Major Monograma diz que terá que aprender a mexer com elas pois Carl voltará para as aulas em breve. Mesmo sem nenhuma informação concreta, Monograma suspeita que, como é o último dia do verão, Doofenshmirtz tentará fechá-lo com uma explosão. Perry então se dirige a casa de seu inimigo. Parte 2 Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz bate a cabeça num lustre ao acordar. Em seguida, Norm aparece com uma torta de chocolate como café da manhã para seu criador. Apesar de Doof reclamar da torta, Norm envia um pedaço por sua goela abaixo. Após ser questionado pelo robô por estar dormindo com jaleco, Doofenshmirtz se encontra com Vanessa ao sair do quarto. Vanessa pergunta se ele tem um minuto mas Heinz afirma que tem muitos afazeres à fazer. De volta ao quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas apresenta a seus amigos sua invenção: um aglomerado de várias coisas que ele denomina de "tudo junto". Mesmo Buford não acreditando que esse possa ser um grand finale à altura de Phineas e Ferb, as crianças brincam na grande ideia ao som de Ninguém Além de Você para testá-la. Ao fim da música, Candace sente que hoje poderá finalmente dedurar seus irmãos, e telefona para sua mãe, que está no supermercado. Baljeet diz que o teste apresentou notas de aprovações quase unânimes. Phineas então decide fazer o projeto voltar para a prancheta para consertar o que não deu certo. Ao chegar no quintal com sua mãe, Candace não consegue ver nada além de seus irmãos com os amigos deles e uma prancheta. Linda pergunta a Candace se ela tem alguma coisa que não seja dedurar Phineas e Ferb para fazer no último dia do verão. Depois de resistir um pouco, Candace se lembra que precisa entregar os dvds de Vanessa à ela. Enquanto isso, Perry chega na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz para ser capturado por um tambor. Sentado no parapeito do terraço, Doofenshmirtz afirma ter percebido que pode se tornar o líder da Área dos Três Estados se concorrer a um cargo inventado por ele, logo, não teria oposição. Após cair do prédio de voltar pelo elevador, ele apresenta o Tri-Governo-Inator. No entanto, Perry rapidamente age e inicia uma luta com Doofenshmirtz, que é interrompida quando Perry avista Candace na porta do apartamento com Vanessa. Com os dvds em mãos, Candace diz a Vanessa que não entende muito o cinema francês e pergunta como ela está. Desanimada, Vanessa diz que já esteve melhor e convida Candace para entrar enquanto prepara um chá. Ao se encontrar com Candace, Heinz pergunta se ela viu seu arqui-inimigo. Candace então começa a contar sobre seus dias de verão e seus fracassos diários em tentar dedurar seus irmãos. Ao perceber que a jovem está mexendo em seus inators, Doofenshmirtz pede para que ela pare e saia de cima do Refaz-Inator. Após ser questionado sobre o que a máquina faz, o Doofenshmirtz diz que ela refaz o dia inteiro, porém ele ainda não deu os últimos ajustes nela, logo não está pronta para ser usada. Vendo a possibilidade de ter uma segunda chance em dedurar seus irmãos, Candace aperta o botão da máquina e faz o dia voltar às seis da manhã. No quarto de Candace, a jovem vai à janela e diz que irá dedurar seus irmãos. Sentindo algo estranho, Candace volta e pergunta a Phineas que dia é hoje. Phineas responde que é o último dia do verão, para a alegria de Candace, que se lembra logo da máquina do pai de Vanessa. No entanto, por descuido, ela novamente pisa no patins jogado no chão e no skate, e cai da escada. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz acorda novamente batendo a cabeça no lustre. Em seguida, Norm aparece com uma torta de chocolate como café da manhã. Ao sair do quarto, Heinz se depara com Vanessa. Nesse instante, ele liga os pontos em sua cabela e percebe que seu Refaz-Inator funciona. Doofenshmirtz tenta explicar o que está acontecendo a Vanessa, mas a jovem se irrita por ele nunca ouvir o que ela quer dizer e sai de casa dizendo que vai voltar a morar com sua mãe. Doof pergunta a Norm o que sua filha disse. Norm ativa seu gravador e Heinz fica impressionado pelo que sua filha diz, temendo perdê-la, e por Norm gravar a voz deles sem eles saberem. Parte 3 Entristecido, Doofenshmirtz não entende por que Vanessa quer se mudar. Norm então recupera algumas gravações bizarras de conversas de Heinz com sua filha. Já entendendo o motivo, Doofenshmirtz pensa que se tornar Tri-Governador da Área dos Três Estados, Vanessa irá querer voltar a morar com ele. Em seguida, a música Eu Posso Consertar, cantada por Candace e Doofenshmirtz, toma conta da cena. Ao fim da música, Buford pergunta por Perry enquanto Candace entra no quintal dizendo que trará sua mãe até lá. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz acerta a chegada de Perry, que após ser preso pelo tambor, é preso por um crânio gigante. No entanto Perry "morde" Doofenshmirtz com sua armadilha de destrói seu inator. Aborrecido, o cientista diz que será o "senhor do tempo" amanhã. Enquanto Perry frusta mais uma vez os planos de seu inimigo, Candace não consegue dedurar seus irmãos, que fazem sua invenção levitar. O dia mais uma vez se refaz, iniciando às seis da manhã, com Candace parando o despertador. Empolgada, Candace levanta da cama e pergunta a Phineas que dia é hoje. Ao ouvir a resposta, Candace dá um grito de alegria. No entanto, sua alegria rapidamente é interrompida quando ela pisa em um terceiro patins que aparece em seu quarto, e cai da escada. Enquanto isso, Heinz acorda e não bate a cabeça no lustre. Calmamente ele sai de seu quarto e se encontra com Vanessa querendo falar com ele. Doofenshmirtz diz que já sabe o que ela vai dizer mas antes precisa estudar todos os passos de Perry para poder executar seu plano. Quando Perry chega, Doofenshmirtz se apresenta dentro de uma bola de hamster gigante para se proteger de qualquer coisa que possa ser feita contra ele. Inteligentemente, o agente chuta a bola que rola até cair do prédio. Durante isso, uma fenda se abre no espaço-tempo e leva o muffins de Norm. Mais uma vez o dia se refaz. Dessa vez, Candace não pisa dos patins e corre direto para a cozinha para levar sua mãe ao quintal. Após a saída de Linda e Candace da cozinha, uma fenda se abre no espaço-tempo e leva a colher de Lawrence, que é forçado a comer seu café da manhã lambendo-o. Ao chegar no quintal, Candace diz que dessa vez o flagra será de "outro mundo", dando sem querer uma ideia genial a Phineas. Em seguida, a cena é tomada pela Música Quirky Worky, com inúmeras tentativas fracassadas de Candace em dedurar seus irmãos, e de Doofenshmirtz em deter Perry, o Ornitorrinco. Ao fim da música, o dia já se repetiu 23 vezes e Doofenshmirtz cerca seu laboratório com as mais diversas armadilhas na esperança que, na sorte, obtenha sucesso. Depois de checar a caixa de doninhas raivosas, Heinz pede para Norm segurar os muffins da vitória. Entretanto, por uma fenda ter se aberto no espaço-tempo e levado os muffins, Norm não consegue se lembrar o que eles são. Finalmente Perry é capturado sem chances de escapar e Doofenshmirtz vê a oportunidade perfeita de se tornar o tri-governador e se consertar com sua filha. Confiante, ele ativa o Tri-Governador-Inator, que constrói a mansão do tri-governador em cima da prefeitura. Em seguida, Doofenshmirtz coloca uma cabine em frente em seu prédio e pega um cidadão qualquer para votar nele. Na casa dos Flynn-Fltecher, Candace entra na cozinha e avista seus pais lambendo o café da manhã. Sarcasticamente, ela pergunta se eles já ouviram falar em "colher". Ao receber uma resposta negativa, Candace ri pensando que seus pais estão brincando. Em seguida, ela comenta sobre a nova jaula de tigres no zoológico, e mas uma vez se depara com Lawrence perguntando o que são tigres. Quando Linda se levanta usando bermuda, Candace pergunta o que houve com sua calça capri. Finalmente Candace percebe que seus pais estão falando sério, e se assusta com o que pode estar acontecendo. De volta à Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz diz a Vanessa que sabe que ela quer se mudar. Em seguida, ele liga a televisão que faz uma cobertura da prefeitura, onde Roger anuncia que o tri-governador da Área dos Três Estados é seu irmão Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Contente, Doof diz a Vanessa que agora ela irá querer morar com ele na mansão do tri-governador. Sem deixar Vanessa se explicar, Doofenshmirtz pede para que ela arrume as malas enquanto ele desliga o Refaz-Inator para o dia não se refazer. Porém, uma fenda se abre no espaço-tempo e leva o inator antes que Doofenshmirtz possa desligá-lo. Mesmo surpreso, o cientista tenta ver pelo lado positivo, calculando que o dia não irá mais se refazer já que a máquina sumiu. Doofenshmirtz então se muda com Vanessa para a mansão do tri-governador e se torna finalmente o maior nome na hierarquia política da Área dos Três Estados. Desesperada, Candace pede a ajuda a Phineas e Ferb e contá-lhes sobre o sumiço das colheres, dos tigres e das calças capri. Confusos, os meninos perguntam o que são colheres e tigres. Surpreendentemente, uma fenda se abre no espaço-tempo e leva Phineas e Ferb. Gritando, Candace entra em casa dizendo que seus irmãos foram levados assim como as colheres. No entanto, Linda não se lembra de Phineas e Ferb. Parte 4 Candace não admite ver sua mãe não lembrar de Phineas e Ferb. Na tentativa de adivinhar quem são, Linda pergunta se "Phineas e Ferb" é a banda preferida de sua filha. Assustada com a situação, Candace tenta explicar que o dia está se repetindo desde que ela foi na casa de Vanessa e ativou uma máquina criada pelo pai dela, no entanto nem tudo se repete pois algumas coisas desaparecem. Doofenshmirtz e Vanessa chegam na mansão do tri-governador. Vanessa elogia o local mas antes de dizer o que quer a seu pai, é interrompida por Melanie. Saindo do quarto de Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz diz que ela poderá se gabar de ter o pai mais poderoso da Área dos Três Estados para seus amigos. Em um vazio cinzento que se assemelha a Danville, Phineas e Ferb vagam por todos os arredores. Nisso eles se deparam com uma pilha de colheres e imediatamente se lembram delas. Logo Phineas calcula que, todos devem ter se esquecido da existência deles também. Em seguida, uma fenda se abre no espaço-tempo e dezenas de laranjas chegam até eles. Os meninos então começam a pensar em uma forma de voltarem para casa. Enquanto isso, Candace vai ao quintal da casa dos Garcia-Shapiro, onde Buford tenta fazer Isabella comprar um chapéu para pedir ajuda. Após dizer a Buford que Candace é sua vizinha do outro lado da rua, Isabella conta pensar que Candace é filha única. Candace tenta se explicar dizendo que os dias estão se repetindo e coisas estão desaparecendo, mas é taxada de "louca" por Buford. Na Mansão de Tri-Governador de Doofenshmirtz, Perry aparece com sua mochila a jato para se encontrar com Heinz em seu gabinete. Sem planejar nenhuma armadilha contra Perry, Doofenshmirtz diz que acabara de decretar ilegal fazer qualquer coisa contra o tri-governador da Área dos Três Estados, que por acaso, é ele. Ele entrega o documento ao ornitorrinco e pede para ele sair, já que a presença dele o deixa triste e nostálgico. Com a saída de Perry, Roger pergunta a Heinz por telefone se ele roubou sua secretária. Sem problemas, Heinz afirma que roubou pois ele é o chefe dele. Em seguida, Melaine aparece com uma papelada enorme para Doof assinar. Sem vontade alguma de ler a papelada, Doofenshmirtz diz que prefere brincar com seu globo de neve. Para sua surpresa, uma fenda se abre no espaço-tempo e leva seu globo de neve. Preocupado com a abertura de fendas, Doofenshmirtz pede para Melaine trazer um novo globo de neve, no entanto, ela já não sabe mais o que é isso. Nesse instante enquanto Phineas e Ferb vasculham uma pilha de suspensórios e calças capri, começa a chover globos de neve. Dois tigres aparecem no mesmo momento, fazendo com que os meninos não só corram da chuva de globos de neve como também dos grandes felinos. De volta ao quintal dos Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella não acredita no que Candace diz. Contrariando Isabella, Baljeet, com um aparelho em mãos, constata que está havendo oscilações estranhas no contínuo espaço-tempo, e que ele poderá ser puxado por uma fenda a qualquer momento, fazendo com que ninguém se lembre de sua existência. Entristecido, Perry, na mansão do tri-governador, recebe uma mensagem de Monograma, dizendo que com a nova lei, eles não poderão fazer nada contra Doofenshmirtz; pelo menos até o mandato dele acabar. Por fim, o major pede para que Perry tire folga. Em seguida, Perry se encontra com Vanessa. Também triste e precisando desabafar, Vanessa conta a Perry que foi aceita no programa de estagiários da O.S.U.S.B., mas não poderá fazer parte da organização morando com o inimigo número um dela. Logo Perry alerta que Heinz é o inimigo número três. Continuando seu desabafo, Vanessa diz que tentará conversar com seu pai e fazê-lo ver as coisas pelo lado bom. Baljeet dá uma explicação sobre as turbulências no espaço-tempo com a ajuda de um quadro. Entretanto, somente Candace presta atenção no que ele diz, uma vez que Isabella fica com sono e Buford clama para que ele pare de falar. Enquanto isso, no vazio, Phineas e Ferb amarram uma bola de calças capri numa corda para distraírem os tigres por um tempo. Na mansão do tri-governador, Vanessa finalmente conta a Heinz que conseguiu um estágio na O.S.U.S.B. e que precisará se mudar. Atônito, Doofenshmirtz diz que eles são os mocinhos e fazem o oposto que ele faz. Vanessa diz que seu pai constrói os inators para forçar uma vingança boba para tentar provar que é do mal. Continuando, Vanessa diz que seu pai é alguém legal que finge ser do mal, e parece fazer isso por uma obrigação que ele tem com seu passado, e não por uma coisa que ele realmente sente. Cabisbaixo, Doofenshmirtz pergunta a sua filha se isso não é uma questão de vitória ou derrota. Tentando não ferir os sentimentos de seu pai, Vanessa diz que o estágio da O.S.U.S.B. é uma coisa que ela quer muito, e que a escolha de vida dele não o deixa nada feliz. Por fim, Vanessa sugere que seu pai vire para o lado bom. Se sentindo atingido pelo que sua filha diz, Doofenshmirtz tenta mudar de lado antes que o dia inteiro recomece. Nesse exato momento, o dia recomeça. Na cama, Candace lamento o dia voltar mais uma vez. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz não age diferente. Ao sair do quarto, obviamente ele se encontra com Vanessa, e diz que já sabe que ela foi selecionada para o programa de estagiários da O.S..U.S.B.. Prometendo ser do bem a partir de hoje, Doofenshmirtz pede a ajuda de Vanessa na construção do Endireitador de Tempo-Inator para parar a turbulência no contínuo espaço-tempo. Correndo contra o tempo, Candace vai a casa de Isabella e de Buford e os tira da cama. Na casa de Baljeet, ela pede para o pequeno gênio chegar o contínuo espaço-tempo. Enquanto Isabella e Buford não se aguentam em pé de tanto sono, Baljeet se assusta ao ver que há muitas turbulências e explica que os irmãos de Candace provavelmente foram levados uma uma fenda temporal. Ele sugere então que a abertura a próxima fenda seja calculada e uma boia com uma corda seja lançada para que o resgate seja efetuado. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa pergunta a seu pai se os dias estão se repetindo e ele é o único que percebe isso. Ele responde que sim, mas provavelmente a amiga de Vanessa (Candace) também esteja percebendo isso, uma vez que ela estava na bolha. Em seguida, ele prevê a chegada de Perry. Primeiramente Doofenshmirtz conta que não terá nenhuma armadilha, embora seja genial dizer isso para confundir, e revela que a partir de hoje não fará mais nada do mal. Por fim, ele pede ajuda na criação de seu último inator. Com a ajuda de Isabella, Candace e Buford, Baljeet calcula com seu aparelho a abertura da próxima fenda. Uma fenda se abre e leva consigo uma marmota. Enquanto isso, no vazio cinzento, Phineas calcula que a fenda seja de mão dupla e que se ele conseguir calcular a abertura da próxima fenda, poderá voltar para Danville. Em seguida, várias fendas se abrem trazendo marmotas. Mais uma vez Baljeet calcula a abertura da próxima fenda. Logo no que ela se abre, Candace lança a boia amarrada por uma corda que é segurada por todo o grupo. Candace clama para que seus irmãos segurem a boia, mas não recebe nenhuma resposta. A fenda então se fecha e consigo leva Candace, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet. Parte 5 Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz termina os últimos ajustes no Endireitador de Tempo-Inator com a ajuda de Vanessa e Perry. Ele acha irônico se unir a sua filha e a seu arqui-inimigo para fazer o bem e faz mais um breve comentário sobre o que está bebendo antes de ativar a máquina. No entanto, para sua surpresa, o tempo se refaz nesse exato momento. Acordando às seis da manhã, Doofenshmirtz se ira por não ter conseguido salvar o mundo por causa de poucos segundos. Depois de lançar o lustre longe e pular da cama, ele corre para se encontrar com Vanessa. Enquanto o dia se refaz, Candace, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet caem no vazio cinzento e se encontram com Phineas e Ferb. Logo no que Isabella avista Phineas, vêm à sua mente todas as boas lembranças vividas com ele, desde o dia em que ele a abraçou na ilha deserta no meio do Oceano Atlântico, até o dia em que eles dançam juntos na festa da virada do ano. Várias lembranças também ressuscitam na memória de Baljeet assim que ele avista sua colher. Porém, o mesmo não acontece com Buford quando ele pega uma laranja no chão. Candace avista uma pilha de calças capri e Isabella diz que elas podem ser calças normais para uma pessoa de pernas curtas como ela. Depois de abraçar seus irmãos, Candace pensa como deve ser monótona a vida de seus pais sem filhos. Nesse instante, a cena se volta rapidamente para Linda e Lawrence, revelando que eles estão dançando O Passo do Ornitorrinco fantasiados na sala. Após Isabella dizer que tudo no lugar é cinzento e sem vida, Baljeet explica que o lugar deve existir fora do fluxo temporal. Logo depois, ele pergunta se os dias estavam ficando mais curtos. Com a confirmação, Baljeet diz que o bolsão temporal está se dissolvendo e quando ele deixar de existir, tudo deixará de existir. A explicação de Baljeet deixa o grupo sem reação, com exceção de Isabella, que não ouve o que ele diz. Doofenshmirtz se encontra com Vanessa e a leva rapidamente para ajudá-lo a montar o Endireitador de Tempo-Inator. Logo depois, Perry chega e recebe a ordem de pegar a chave de fenda e ajudar. Com um papel toalha e um gancho, Baljeet explica que o contínuo espaço-tempo se move em uma linha reta, mas algo interrompeu o fluxo, impedindo que ele vá para frente. Isso causa uma enorme tensão no tecido temporal e provoca o rompimento do tecido. Com isso, os dias ficam menores e se repetem. Repetida a ação várias vezes, o tecido espaço-tempo desaparece. No entanto, Baljeet não consegue entender o que motivou a perturbação no contínuo espaço-tempo, nem muito menos como Candace, fora da interrupção do espaço-tempo, conhece os efeitos. Candace tenta enrolar Baljeet dizendo um ditado inventado por ela, e confirmado por Buford. Para voltar para casa, Baljeet diz que precisa de algo para fechar o buraco e deter o recomeço. Para isso, ele afirma precisar de alguns materiais. Phineas responde que, como as coisas não param de cair lá, eles podem achar uma máquina de alta tecnologia que contenha tudo que Baljeet precisa. Buford logo aponta para o Refaz-Inator, que ainda não tinha sido avistado por ninguém. Por descuido, Candace pede para as crianças não mexerem na máquina, pois ela quem iniciou todo o problema. Sem ter mais como enganar, ela assume ter apertado o botão da máquina para refazer seu dia, que estava sendo péssimo. Buford então sugere que o botão de autodestruição seja apertado para o problema ser consertado. Imediatamente Baljeet o impede de fazer isso, e conta que o botão só poderá ser apertado depois que eles voltarem pra casa; pois caso contrário, fendas não se abrirão mais no espaço-tempo. Em seguida, a música No Tempo Vamos Voltar toma conta da cena enquanto o grupo cria uma Catapulta Temporal e foge dos tigres. Depois de Buford batizar a catapulta com seu nome, o grupo sobe esperando o aval de Baljeet. De repente, várias fendas aparecem com carros saem delas. Baljeet localiza uma nova fenda e dá sua coordenada a Phineas. Todos puxam as manivelas e são lançados antes que a catapulta possa ser destruída por um carro. Finalmente a fenda se abre e o grupo consegue passar para o outro lado. Parte 6 Finalmente, Doofenshmirtz, Perry e Vanessa terminam a construção do Endireitador de Tempo-Inator. Após ser questionado por sua filha, Doofenshmirtz diz que a máquina tem 55% de chance de dar certo e 45% de chance de destruir todo o universo. Imediatamente Vanessa fica apavorada e diz a seu pai que ele precisa avisar sobre todos os riscos. Nesse momento, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet chegam no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher. Baljeet confirma que destruir a máquina trará o contínuo espaço-tempo ao normal, entretanto, nesse instante o tempo se refaz. Diferentemente das outras ocasiões, o tempo volta no instante em que Doofenshmirtz termina de consertar a máquina e que o grupo chega no quintal pela abertura da fenda. Doofenshmirtz diz a Vanessa que o inator tem 55% de chance de dar certo e 45% de chance de destruir a realidade conhecida. Caso nada seja feito, há 100% de chance do bolsão temporal se dissolver e destruir tudo. Heinz pensa em mostrar como isso aconteceria com uma demonstração usando um papel toalha e um gancho, mas não tem tempo para isso. Enquanto isso, no quintal, Phineas diz que os dias devem estar se comprimindo no exato momento. Mas infelizmente o grupo não consegue chegar no inator antes que o tempo se refaça. Com menos tempo ainda, Doofenshmirtz explica novamente que tem 55% de chance de salvar a pátria, 45% de destruir o universo conhecido e 100% de chance de acabar com o tempo caso nada seja feito. Antes de Vanessa e Perry poderem se explicar, o tempo se refaz. Enquanto isso, Buford sugere lançar Baljeet no inator. Já Candace, olha para uma colher em mãos, mas não tem tempo para lançá-la. Doofenshmirtz diz que a ação é muito arriscada mas é a única opção que eles tem. Com a confiança de Vanessa e Perry, ele diz que deve ter tempo suficiente se não fizer drama demais. No mesmo instante em que Doofenshmirtz aperta o botão Endireitador de Tempo-Inator, Candace lança a colher no botão de autodestruição do Refaz-Inator. A imagem de Doofenshmirtz e de Candace giram juntamente com uma colher em um vórtice azul e tudo volta ao normal com as crianças deitadas debaixo da árvore. Linda sai da casa dizendo que a torta está quase pronta e pergunta se alguém quer suco de laranja. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet comemoram a vitória. Nesse mesmo momento, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa abraça seu pai assumindo estar muito orgulhosa dele. Doofenshmirtz responde que faz qualquer coisa por ela, mas afirma não saber o que fará depois de desmontar seu último inator, uma vez que ele não tem experiência em ser bom. Vanessa então decide ficar para poder ensiná-lo a ser bom. Sentados debaixo da árvore e tomando suco da laranja, o grupo conversa sobre as férias de verão. Isabella pergunta a Phineas o que ele mais gostou de construir nas férias e ele responde que foram suas lembranças. Enquanto as crianças e Candace se lembram dos melhores momentos vividos por eles nas férias de verão, a música Juntinho de Você toma conta da cena. Em seguida, um palco se abre com Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, as Garotas Companheiras, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Vanessa, Major Monograma e Carl para a execução da música de despedida Obrigado Por Nos Acompanhar. Músicas *''Tem Que Ter Mais Diversão'' *''Ninguém Além de Você'' *''Eu Posso Consertar'' *''Música Quirky Worky'' *''Muffins'' *''O Passo do Ornitorrinco'' *''No Tempo Vamos Voltar'' *''Juntinho de Você'' *''Obrigado Por Nos Acompanhar'' Créditos Finais Após o término de Obrigado Por Nos Acompanhar, Linda chama todos para entrar em casa e comer torta. Na ordem, vão entrando: Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Candace, Phineas e Ferb. Candace faz o sinal de "Estou de olho em você" para os seus irmãos, mas, em seguida, sorri, e Phineas e Ferb piscam para ela. Perry, em seguida, entra depois de Candace. Depois de entrar, Phineas volta para fora e acena dando adeus ao público. Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Ele é visto dizendo alguma coisa durante Juntinho de Você, e também canta em Obrigado Por Nos Acompanhar. O que estão fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo A mesma que a do episódio "Montanha-Russa". Ah, aí está você, Perry! Nada. Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! e Mansão de Trigovernador do Doofenshmirtz! Eu te odeio! Nada. Informações de Fundo *Algumas das animações da turma tocando Verão no Mundo Inteiro, de "Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão", são reutilizadas. *Ao invés de ser no começo, os créditos iniciais são mostrados no final do episódio, como também aconteceu em "Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars". *É a primeira vez que Candace e Doofenshmirtz fazem um dueto. A música tem alguns momentos parecidos com Fritos. *A estátua pontuda de "Os Garotos da Bolha" pode ser vista na outra dimensão. *Em um momento da música Ninguém Além de Você, os rostos dos personagens se transformam nos de seus dubladores originais: Maulik Pancholy (Baljeet), Alyson Stoner (Isabella), Vincent Martella (Phineas), Thomas Sangster (Ferb). **Com a exceção de Buford, que se transformou em um polvo. Em uma entrevista, Swampy brincou que isso aconteceu porque ninguém deve ver como Bobby Gaylor se parece. *É a segunda vez que os personagens principais são representados por seus dubladores na tela. Uma foto de Ashley Tisdale foi usada para representar Candace em "Luzes, Candace, Ação". *A música Obrigado Por Nos Acompanhar quebra a Quarta parede em vários momentos. Os personagens falam de eventos que ocorreram na série que eles normalmente não deveriam conhecer, tais como os de "Através da 2ª Dimensão" e os que aconteceram cronologicamente após este filme, como "Feliz Ano Novo!" (porque ocorre fora do verão) e "Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade". Fora que os personagens cantam a música para o público, agradecendo a todos por assistirem a série. E no final do episódio, Phineas acena dando adeus ao público antes de fechar a porta. *Doofenshmirtz é o Inimigo Público Nº 3 da O.S.U.S.B. *A mudança de Heinz para o bem e o estágio de Vanessa provavelmente serão explorados em "The O.W.C.A. Files". *O cosseno de 81,7 é 0,144356201000973, não 17. Mas, foi revelado em "Dia das Abelhas" que Candace não é boa em matemática. *Surpreendentemente, Stacy e Jeremy não apareceram e as Garotas Companheiras não tiveram papéis de destaque no episódio. Isso aconteceu porque os criadores queriam que este episódio focasse mais nos personagens principais e não nos personagens coadjuvantes.Comic Book.com - Entrevista com Dan e Swampy *Candace pergunta para Vanessa por que os mímicos soltam um balão nos filmes franceses que assistiram. Isso é provavelmente uma referência à mesma coisa que acontece em "O Verão Foi Feito Para Você". Informações de Produção *Foi a primeira e única vez que um episódio de Phineas e Ferb estreou simultaneamente no Disney Channel e Disney XD. *Foi o segundo episódio em que os escritores, artistas de storyboard e diretores foram creditados no final, ao invés de no começo ("Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars"). *Foi o primeiro episódio a usar o logotipo atualizado da Disney Television Animation, com Mickey Mouse (no estilo Paul Rudish). *Como mostrado nos créditos finais, esse episódio foi produzido em 2014. *A música No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With (na dublagem brasileira, Ninguém Além de Você) foi gravada em 09 de Outubro de 2014 no Outloud Studio, em Nova York.Tweet de Aaron Daniel Jacob - 09 de Outubro de 2014 *Em 17 de Outubro de 2014, ambos os criadores Dan Povenmire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh postaram em suas contas no Twitter fotos de uma sessão de gravação de Ashley Tisdale (a dubladora original de Candace).Tweet de Dan Povenmire: Our favorite older sister - 17 de Outubro de 2014 Tweet de Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Ash is the best - 17 de Outubro de 2014 Em 19 de Maio de 2015, passado um tempo após o anúncio do final da série, Povenmire informou que este havia sido o último dia de gravação de Ashley.Tweet de Dan Povenmire: The very last Candace record. A sad day - 19 de Maio de 2015 *Em 20 de Outubro de 2014, Maulik Pancholy, o dublador original do Baljeet, postou no Twitter uma foto da sua sessão de gravação para este episódio.Tweet de Maulik Pancholy: "let me take a Baljeetie" - 20 de Outubro de 2014 *Durante a música de abertura, foi utilizado um modelo 3D de Danville, que havia sido feito para "A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos". Estreias Internacionais *02 de Março de 2015 (TVS Filipinas) *10 de Maio de 2015 (Canal 13 Chile)Cartão de título espanhol *23 de Maio de 2015 (Disney XD França)Youtube - Phineasetferbinator Disney XD França *27 de Maio de 2015 (Disney Channel França)Youtube - Phineasetferbinator Disney Channel França *13 de Junho de 2015 (Disney XD Polônia)https://www.youtube.com/user/DisneyXDpl/discussion *13 de Junho de 2015 (Disney Channel Japão)Site do Disney Channel Japão *21 de Junho de 2015 (Disney Channel América Latina) *28 de Junho de 2015 (Disney Channel Ásia) Erros *Doofenshmirtz deixa de ser malvado e fica bonzinho nesse episódio, mas ele faz "planos maléficos" em episódios que, tecnicamente, acontecem depois desse, como em "Feliz Ano Novo!", "Somente Para o Seu Gelo", "Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal", "Entre no Espírito", etc **Os criadores já mencionaram que a série acontece ao longo de verões diferentes. Então, esses episódios mencionados podem ter acontecido em diferentes períodos de tempo antes da redenção de Doof. *Em um flash da canção Eu Posso Consertar, as pupilas de Doofenshmirtz desaparecem. *Quando Candace e as crianças tentam trazer Phineas e Ferb de volta, leva um tempo para eles serem sugados para dentro do portal, sendo que as outras coisas eram sugadas imediatamente. *Após Phineas e Ferb terem desaparecido, o despertador de Candace não deveria ter o toque de Phineas dizendo: "Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje!" *Pouco depois de ter chegado em Nãoville, Phineas diz: "Tomara que ninguém lá em casa queira botar recheio em um peru, usando suspensórios e calças Capri." Só que até esse ponto, suspensórios e perus ainda não haviam sido sugados. *Durante a música Tem Que Ter Mais Diversão: **Quando Phineas está cantando "No último dia de sol" para Baljeet, seu cabelo desaparece por um tempo. **A prancha de Isabella tem um motor a jato, mas em outras partes da música, ele desaparece; embora em outras, ele pode ser visto novamente. *O cosseno de 81,7 não 17 é como dito por Candace, mas sim 0,144 (se medido em graus) ou 0,999 (se medido em radianos). Porém, em "Dia das Abelhas", é revelado que Candace não é boa em matemática. *Perry é visto como um agente secreto durante a música final, mas por alguma razão, ninguém o viu assim *Em Nãoville, Baljeet disse que se eles destruíssem a máquina enquanto estivessem lá, não teriam nenhuma maneira de sair. No entanto, todas as outras coisas que haviam sido sugadas voltaram no tempo após a máquina ter sido destruída, mesmo ninguém tendo pegado qualquer uma das coisas antes de passaram pelo portal. Continuidade *O interesse de Candace em filmes franceses é visto novamente ("A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos"). *Uma onda de memórias faz com que Isabella recupere sua memória, assim como o que aconteceu com Lawrence em "Na Mosca". Na ordem, os flashbacks vistos são dos seguintes episódios: **"Ídolo Pop" **"As Crônicas de Meap" **"Esconde-Esconde" **"Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva" **"Sinto Que Estamos Afundando" **"Feliz Ano Novo!" **"Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" **"Que Crocada" **"Menor Monograma" **"Sinto Que Estamos Afundando" **"Enormes Bolas d'Água" **"História de Troia" **"Não é Nenhum Piquenique" **"O Ultimato do Klimpaloon" **"O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" *Baljeet demonstra sua empolgação pela escola mais uma vez, para o desdém dos outros ("Menor Monograma"). *Durante a chuva de globos de neve, pode-se ver globos de neve do Lago Naso, do Monte Rushmore incluindo a escultura do rosto de Candace e da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz ("O Monstro do Lago Naso", "Candace Perde a Cabeça", "O Nome Disso é Labirinto"). Alusões *'Feitiço do Tempo' - Os momentos em que Candace acorda com o despertador e percebe que está revivendo o mesmo dia são muito semelhantes à forma como no filme, ao som de I Got You Babe, Phil Conners (Bill Murray) acorda e tambem percebe que está vivendo o mesmo dia. *'The Langoliers'- Em uma entrevistaEntrevista ao GeekMom.com, Dan e Swampy disseram que este episódio foi inspirado nesse romance de Stephen King. *'George Washington' - Em uma parte da grande ideia dos meninos, é possível ver um pouco da história de George Washington, de quando ele derruba uma cerejeira com seu machado. Trivialidades *Sexto e penúltimo episódio de uma hora ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel", "Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão", "Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars", "A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos"). Só na 4ª temporada, estrearam todos esses quatro últimos. *É o quarto e último episódio envolvendo viagem no tempo ("Viajando no Tempo", "A Máquina do Tempo", "Ela é Prefeita"). *Durante a letra da música de abertura "Estamos fazendo algo e que vai ser grande", os meninos mostram rapidamente um diagrama que compara os tamanhos de grandes estruturas: a Grande Pirâmide, o Gateway Arch, o Obelisco Espacial, a Torre Eiffel, a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, o Empire State, a Torre CN, e um grande ponto de interrogação. *A prancha de Isabella é a única com um motor a jato. *Terceira vez que Perry toca guitarra ("O Sussurro do Lagarto", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). *Terceira vez que Doofenshmirtz canta com Phineas, Ferb e os amigos ("Meninos com Defeito", "Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb"). *Candace e Vanessa interagem mais uma vez ("Inverão", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Doonkamoras Essenciais", "Festa de Drusselstein", "Não é Nenhum Piquenique", "A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos"). *É a quarta vez que Candace e Doofenshmirtz se encontram ("Legião das Garotas Companheiras", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos"). *Ao ver Phineas, a música que é tocada enquanto Isabella recupera a memória é a mesma de quando ela e Phineas se beijaram em "Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade". *O episódio começa de uma forma semelhante a de "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel". *Alguém faz o sinal de "estou de olho em você" mais uma vez ("Uma Boa Virada"). *É o segundo especial de uma hora em que Stacy não aparece ("Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars"). *É a quarta vez que Doofenshmirtz menciona que foi criado por jaguatiricas ("As Crônicas de Meap", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "São as Suas Memórias"). *Segundo episódio com a palavra "último" no título ("Último Trem na Linha"). *Primeira vez que a letra de O Passo do Ornitorrinco é ouvida na série. Nos episódios anteriores, era tocado apenas o instrumental da música. *Durante a música final, Candace imita o Klimpaloon, assim como em "O Ultimato do Klimpaloon". Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Mariangela Cantú como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Jullie como Vanessa *Clécio Souto com Norm *Reinaldo Pimenta como Roger *Fabiana Aveiro como Melanie *Leonardo Serrano como letreiros Referências en:Last Day of Summer Categoria:Especiais